YIN YANG ISLAND ADVENTURES!
by 3dzgirl
Summary: Luffy and Nami are wept away to two islands where they meet two people who will help them get back to the rest of the crew


One day a huge storm approached the grand line seas rocking it's waves ferociously against a small caravelle ship, "The s.s merry go". The ship was caught in it's high winds and is swept away by the strong grand line currents.

"Luffy! Get down off there before you fall into the sea again!" cried the ships navigator as she ran up the steps to the bow of the ship trying her hardest to stay balanced against the rocking waves against the ship's hull.

"AWWWW Do I half to..." whined the young man a top of the sheep's head.

The young woman's anger exploded in annoyance. Her captain asked such a stupid question, "YES! NOW GET DOW!-"

Suddenly before anyone noticed, a HUGE tiger-seaking sprung out of it's waters next to the small vessel, knocking and sending her captain "Luffy" and navigator "Nami" flying off the deck and into the air.

Luffy, the captain and self proclaimed rubber man that he was quickly stretched his arm out and wrapped it around the port side railings. In his profile vision he could see that Nami too had fallen overboard. He quickly reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

In that same instant Nami could feel something warm wrap around her pulling her close... (to a warm well tone chest.)At first all she could smell was sweat, straw and a light sent of meat. Her cheeks instantly heated up.

"Oh no Luffy!" she cried out having realized that her, and her Captain were falling... falling Into the storming sea!

Luffy tried as hard as he could to hold on to his ship and navigator, but as they splashed into the sea his devil fruit powers slacked and lost all strength in his arms. He could do nothing as he...

... let the current take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sinking underneath the roaring waves Luffy tried as hard as he could to hold his breath while struggling to hold on to his navigator for dear life.

Nami doing the same knew if she'd let go, Luffy would drown for certain. But unfortunately as fate would have it a sudden rather large coral reef crashed into Luffy's back knocking him unconscious and Nami free from his grasp.

They are both torn from the ship, torn from each other, and torn from their friends...

"LUUUFFFYYY!" Nami cried out as she struggled desperately against the strong current that quickly pulled her away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

On board the Merry go Zoro, Luffy's first mate was the first to react and tried to go in after them, but was quickly reluctantly held back by Ussop and Chopper the ship's sniper and doctor.

Sanji the ship's cook was concerned for Nami's sake but still was worried for both of them even though he wasn't proud to admit it. He knew that without them the adventure would never be the same again. And so also tried to go in after them but was stopped by Robin's arms.

Robin the ship's archaeologist on the other hand from the others was determining the best possible direction they were heading and where they should head after the two crew mates. Even though she had no clue what she was doing she had to try.

"Wait Cook-san! We half to find the current that took them and catch up to them first. Before it's too late..."

"But how Robin-chaawn? With out Nami-san or the log pose they could be anywhere?" Sanji asked desperately as he

struggled within her sprouted arms.

The crew stood there both worried and frighten for their crew mates just thinking hard on what to do next...

Meanwhile as they were thinking, Luffy and Nami were both swept to two neighboring islands. Luffy was sent to an island called "Yang" and Nami was sent to the island "Yin". Two twin islands that circled each other just like the symbol...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR: NOW...Let's speed things up to present timing shall we...

"Lu...Luffy! nah huh?... Where am I?"

As Nami awoke from her ordeal she realized she was on dry land. Not only that but was in a old run down shack all alone. As she sat up she let out a small "Ah!" gripping her shoulder she noticed she'd been injured, probably from the under water reefs she'd met before. Her arm was bandaged and treated with a ripped cloth with what looked like animal hide.

"Are you awake little miss?" called a motherly voice from out side. A old woman entered the small shack holding a weaved basket of fruit and herbs in her hand. her long flowing white hair over lapped a long animal hide cloak

her eyes were small but Nami could still see that she had deep blue eyes hidden under her long bangs.

Nami gazed at this elderly woman as her mind wondered 'Did she save me?...'

Nami was hesitant at first but then nodded and responded "Much better... I think?... " still unsure of this new stranger.

The old woman gave a knowing smile and simply said "Well that's good to hear." as she placed the basket down beside Nami and offered a piece of fruit. Nami gingerly grasped the food and took a bite out of her fruit a bright red apple.

"Um.. I don't want to be rude but.. Where am I?" Nami asked as she looked around at the small room.

The elderly woman's smile slowly fell as she began to explain, "You're on the island... of "Yin" my dear. I am the soul inhabitant of this island. My name is Yin as well. Ironic isn't it heh, heh. "

Nami choaked on her bite of apple as she looked back at Yin in shock, "What! Soul inhabi- Wait! where is Luffy!?"

"A man?..."

Nami quickly nodded and answered, "Yes my Captain. I'm his navigator, Nami."

"Oh well Miss Nami. He would probably be on the neighboring island called yang just over there." Yin explained as she then pointed outside her doorway to the other island "Yang"."

"why would he be there? " Nami asked again confused as she too looked outside spotting the far off shore for men.

Yin stood up and began to put her things in her basket high up on a makeshift shelf and answered calmly "Cause all men go there to that island..." She gave a heavy sigh before speaking again

"And women come here."

Nami, worried for her captain and how is he was doing gazed out to the sea. Nami could feel her heart ake as she got up and walked out the door to the women's shoreline. She hoped that he was safe and alright after trying to save them both and then getting bashed into the undersea rocks below.

"Luffy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

NOW to the other island to where Luffy resides...

As Luffy rests in a similer shack snoring very loudly he slowly comes to when his stomach gives a loud gurgle...

"Guh... meat.." he moaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his newly bandaged head.

"So you're finally awake huh..." A muscly old man spoke as he came in through the shack's doorway.

Luffy quickly perked up when he smelled a familluar sent in the air. A wooden coconut shell with grilled fish in it was placed beside him on a flat looking rock. Luffy didn't hesitate to scarf down the two small fish before saying "Who are you and where am I?"

"Not the brightest bulb are yuh boy." grunted the elderly old man as he crossed his arms and sat down on what looked like a wooden stool.

"Hey that's pretty rude old guy." grumbled luffy as he finished off the last fish bone.

"Sigh...In any case you're a ship wrecked man and now you're stuck on my island. The name's Yang"

"No way! So where's Nami?"

Yang raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Nami? your girlfriend?"

Luffy was a bit taken back before he let out a big goofy grin as he laughed his trademark laugh "Shi, shi, shi "

Yang smiled gruffly as he pointed out the door to the neboring island. "She'd be on that der island of yin. This here is the island of yang you get it kid. You're stuck.

Luffy nodded his head as he held his chin in his hand. Not regarding that last part.

"Hmm, So she's over there?"

"Yep the island of lost women..." Yang answered as he too looked out to the other island a look of longing spread across his scruffy wrinkled features.

"women?" Luffy asked confused and snapping Yang out of his thoughts.

"Yeah men who are ship wrecked come here because of this weird currents. No one knows why but it happens. And so women go to that island for the other current that only takes women.

"Hmm, hmm... Luffy gave another nodd before saying, "So it's a mystery island then."

"Well that's one way of discribbing it" sweat dropped Yang as he placed a hand under his own chin.

Luffy lowered his hand and stood to his feet. He takes off running out the shack's door shouting loudly

"Right then I need to get over there then!"

"Ah hold it! yelled Yang as he reached in front of him stopping Luffy from leaving. "You can't go over there! The current is way too strong for you! And besides-

Luffy looked at this old man with a annoyed frown and answered "I don't care I can't leave Nami there alone!-"

"Who said that she was alone?" Yang said as he lowered his arms having gained the boy's full attention.

Luffy gave a questioning stare as this old man he'd met only a few moments ago continue.

"There is a old woman on that island. She'll take care of your girl."

Luffy shook his head no as he spoke against Yang "No we half to get back to our friends. We weren't shipwrecked we were swept out to sea. So we need to get back now before we loose them!"

Yang grunted to himself as he walked over and sat down on his stool "humph. Fine I don't know why I even bother. But just to let you know...

You will die.

Luffy only looked at him and smiled as he walked past him. "Nah just you watch. I'll make it and I won't die."

Yang grunted as he scratched his head before speaking "Oh by the way-"

suddenly a huge explosion of water erupted as a humongous seaking sprung from within the two islands.

While on the island of yin Nami looked on in horror to see this creature, as big as a mountain.

She then spotted him on the other island's shores. Nami was surprised to see him so close, and called out to him, "Huh? luffy!

"luffy!" Nami yelled even louder hopping he'd hear her voice. Unfortunately the seaking heard her first.

Terrified Nami's knees gave way having her fall and stumble to the sandy beach under her own feet.

Luffy's sharp instinct noticed the seaking slowlymove away from him. He noticed it heading for the women isle, towards... Nami!

"Hey! leave her alone! You bastard! STOP!COME BACK HERE!"

The large creature only ignored Luffy's threats and continued pulling away.

Luffy's anger exploded as he reaved his fist back before yelling "I SAID LEAVE HER ALLLLLOOONE!" releasing an onslaught of gomu gomu gattling gun punches. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed onto the back of the seaking's neck.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared loudly as the two elderly people could only watch. Amazed by this boy's strength and power.

"YOU LEAVE NAMI ALONE! YOU HEAR ME! Luffy roared again doing his best to stop the behemoth of a monster.

Nami could only watch as how her captain exploded with enraged fists flying at this fish that threatened to harm her.

"Luffy..."

Yin approached Nami with a knowing smile and calmly asked "Little miss do you love this boy?"

A puff of steam billowed from her face as she immediately looked at her in embarrassment. Having not expected that Nami quickly yelled angrily yet exasperated "Wh-what!?" Her face was a bright shinny red color that definitely said otherwise.

Yin chuckled lightly and went back to watching. "No need to answer I can tell heh, heh..." She spoke quietly not taking her eyes off the rubber boy in front of them.

Nami couldn't help but looked down. Feeling embarreassed her still red in the face only darkened at the realization. She was easy to read in Yin's eyes, but how was it to the others? Did they already know?

Yin's voice caught her attention once more as she stated, "He sure is a strong one." She smiled glancing only for a minute before looking back at the fight.

"Yy-yeah..." Nami answered nodding her head in agreement, also turning to watch her Captain do battle for her sake.

Old man Yang watched from on the other island with a large grin. watching a fantastic show of manliness.

"Well well the kid ate the cursed fruit huh no wonder. Maybe it's destiny they were to come here?..." Yang shook his head and laughed greatly "Hahaha Nah that's ridiculous!"

The large seaking couldn't take the hits any more and swirled it's head back tossing Luffy back on to the island of yang. It gave a loud gruff noise then sank back into the deep sea below.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she runs to the edge of the shore line. She continued to call out his name hopping to see him alright. "Luffy Luffy Please answer me Luffy! Are you alright!?"

A scruffy voice was heard from between two bushes answering her call. "I'm ...I'm fine Nami! Don't worry about-"

He didn't have much time before he was being yelled at by Nami screaming "You idiot! Why did you do that for me!? You could have fallen into the sea and died!"

"Huh? It was going after you wasn't it? luffy asked. He looked confused as normaly she wouldn't care all that much if he was hurt. Even though most of the pain was caused by her most of the time Nami was never this worried before? This made Luffy wonder about her and grew silent to wait for her answer.

Nami quickly paused for a moment realizing if he hadn't she'd have been eatened for sure "Well y-yeah... Uh thanks Luffy..."

She answered lowering her head once more.

Luffy chuckled happily as he smiled back "Hey no problem!"

"Right! yelled old man yang gaining a look from the two straw hats.

"I'll help you guys get back together even though we're in the calm belt!"

A/N: I. E their at the edge of the calm belt not really inside it.

"Wait... What!? We're in the calm belt!?" both Nami and Luffy yell both shocked and surprised.

Nami quickly felt frantic and turned to Yin praying that this was a joke. "Is that true yin!? Oh please tell me we really aren't in the calm belt?"

Yin frowned sadly and answered "Unfortunately yes little miss. We are. Me and Yang were stranded here for over 20 years now."

"What! 20 years!?" Nami shouted as her jaw dropped.

"Hey I think we know someone like that?" Luffy thought out loud trying to remember who?

"In any case we will get you two together and then we'll find you a way off this islands no matter what!"

"Yeeeeah! Luffy shouted jumping around in delight. "Leave getting to the other side to me!" He exclaimed as he starts running away from the shore, heading for the jungle only to stop.

"Oh right! Hey old guy you wanna come with me right?"

"huh?... Oh fine." yang said in confusion fallowing after Luffy to the jungle. He starts running close behind Luffy when he heard...

"Gomu gomu no..."

Luffy had grabbed onto two giant rocks with his stretched out arms. This sent a chill down Yang's back as he had an idea where this was leading. "huh!? Wait what are you going to!?-

"ROCKET!"

With Luffy's powers the two crash into each other, taking Yang along for the ride. The two men are flung clear over the sea and onto dry land, the next island. And with a loud crash they each hit the ground hard.

"Ugh...W-what a ride..." said old man yang as dizzy as can be. He tried to sit up but fell back on his back once more.

"Oh dear are you alright!?" Yin asked as she runs over to Yang checking for injuries.

"Hey? Where's Luffy?" Nami asked not even noticing Yin and Yang's actions at all.

Nami knew he had to be close by and runs off in search to find her lost captain.

She called his name over and over again hopping he would hear her. Her heart raced as she called out once more "Luffy! Where are you!?" She was rewarded with a dragged out moan and his scruffy voice yelling not too far off.

"Nami!? Ugh I'm over here help I'm stuck!"

She turns to see Luffy's head stuck straight through a large tree. His neck stretched out long and his but wiggling on the other side made her brake out in laughter.

"hahahahahahahahahaha! Y-you s-should s-s-seee yo-yourself!" heaved Nami as she clutched her knotted stomach.

Luffy gave an angry annoyed glare at her and complained "Hey! Quit yur laughing and get me out of here!"

"Heh, heh Yeah alright, alright..." Nami smiled as she walks over to him looking over the large tree trunk that had his head..

"Hmmm how am I going to do this?" Nami asked herself as she looked up and down the tree for an answer. She didn't notice that Luffy had stopped wiggling and was now starring at her.

"Boy this looks tricky." Nami said in confusion racking her brain at a solution. "I'm not like Zoro so I can't cut it, not strong enough to kick or punch through it like Chopper or Sanji hmm..."

It was then that Nami noticed at last, that Luffy was definitely starring at her now.

"W-what? What is it?"

"You know you're really pretty Nami." Luffy grinned stretching his rubbery hand around the tree to scratch his cheek.

Nami instantly blushed bright red, Having never gotten a complement like that from him since they met.

Nami shook her head lightly as she tried to get back to figuring out how she could get him free.

"Wait! Maybe they could help us out!"

Nami quickly got to her feet and ran to get help from Yin and Yang still back at the beach. But just as she began, Luffy's stretched out arm stops her as it grabbed hold of her waste.

"Hold on Nami! Maybe you could get me something to eat! Then I can burst out of here on my own!"

Nami paused for a moment, choosing to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. His warm touch had made her body tingle all over for just a split second. There were many times that he'd done this before but this was the first time she reacted in this way. Nami then slowly pealed his fingers away from her and tried to sound as calm as possible. "H-Hmm... That could work, seeing how freakishly strong you are..."

" Okay I'll do my best. " Nami smiled once free from his grasp, taking off into the jungle.

And as she runs off to get help and food Luffy couldn't help but smile, "Shi, shi, shi, I didn't think Nami could ever be so nice to me. Even though I'm stuck here I don't feel stuck at all... If that make any sense I mean.

As Nami ran to the shore she quickly finds both Yin and Yang sitting together on the beach. Holding hands?

Nami paid them no mind to that and slowly walked up to them.

"Uh.. Hey Luffy's stuck could you lend me a hand and some..."

They didn't hear her though as the two were getting so close. Nami was surprised to noticed their current situation they where doing. Yang was holding Yin's hand ever so lightly in his, as the two gazed into each others eyes.

Nami paused and began running off in the other direction to get food. Not wanting to disturb them she thought, "I didn't know that they were... Gah! In any case I half to get Luffy out of that tree.

(back at the beach...)

I'm getting worried Yang where did those children wander off to? Yin questioned braking the silence between them.

Not sure but I'm sure they're fine. After all that kid's pretty tough if yuh look at him." Yang reassured her flashing his own toothy grin at his elderly lover.

"I'm still worried though..." Yin said bringing her hand to her chin.

Yang gave a gruff sigh and looked to her, "Alright if it makes you feel better I'll go check on the kid." Yang smiled placing a small peck on her round cheek.

Yin giggled as she looked up to him and said, "heh,eh,eh,heh Sure and I'll handle lil miss."

As they both started looking for the two young couple they chose to spit up and search.

"Man what's taking Nami so long..." Luffy bluntly asked as his patience was wearing thin. He'd tried to get out on his own but every time he pushed and pulled his back injury would hurt. Eventually he just gave up and decided to wait.

"Worried?" Yang said as he had found him quite easily. Not being able to move sucked big time in Luffy's book. So he watched as Yang walked past him and sat down on a old stump.

He gave him an annoyed glare and shouted "Of course bakka! she is my nakama!"

"Nakama?... heh well from what I've seen it must be more than that." Yang chuckled as he took a bite out of an apple he'd picked on his way here.

"huh? what do you mean?" a confused Luffy asked.

"You don't look like nakama to me. More like boyfriend and girlfriend." explained Yang as he finished his apple tossing it's core into the near by bushes.

Luffy paused and became very quiet as he thought over all that happened to them. "Huh..." Luffy muttered tilting his head slightly in thought. Then that grin of his shot from out of nothing showing his bright pearly whites to a whole new level.

"Heh, I didn't really ever think about it till I got to this island. Thanks old man you made my day. Shi, shi, shi, shi, shi"

"Haha aha hahaha guess I butted in to your business der!" laughed Yang. As he and Luffy both laughed their loudest they heard a familiar voice speak from behind them.

"It seems the men are having a fun time." yin chuckled as she and Nami walked over with a big basket of food in it.

Yin quickly nudged Nami's arm and whispered to her, "Here little miss you give it to the lad."

A blush stained Nami nodded and took the basket from her and answered nervously "O-Ok."

Nami smiled as she walked over to him setting the food beside her and sat down facing him. She then handed him a large piece of papaya fruit and placed it in his mouth. Luffy didn't mind as he happily took one large bite out of it and licked his chops thankful for the sweat nectar. He opened his mouth for more and Nami chuckled as she gave him another.

Yang smiled and nodded as he got up and walked over beside Yin. "Good you'll feed him while we'll make a raft or something to send you off."

"HUH!? You're not coming with us!? Why not!?" Luffy spat surprised while still having some food in his mouth.

Yang shook his head no and smiled "Nah... Now that we're together there is no need to leave the island."

"You see..." Yin interrupted, "Our ship we were on had our families on it but a humongous storm came and sank our ship crashing it against the rocks below. Everyone died or drowned except us and some how we found ourselves on these islands.

Luffy and Nami were astonished to hear they're story and felt sad for their losses. As they listened Yin continued her story.

"Soon more came to the islands, shipwrecks each male and each female, but both separated. The navy came sometimes to save the refuges but we decided to stay and wait for more refuges. Feeling it was our duty to help those trapped or injured on our islands. And then you young ones came in that storm that hit.

"You got us back together so we want to thank you for all that you did. Let the rest be up to us from here on out." Yang turned leaving the three left to talk.

"Oh I see." Luffy spoke as he chowed down the last bit of food in his mouth. He'd finished the basket off while Yin was talking and with his strength fully restored was ready to break free.

"I'm glad we could help." Nami smiled up at yin. Yin returned the sentiment and smiled back.

"Yeah me too." Luffy stated joining the two women in big smiles.

*crack crack craaaaack*

As Luffy flexed his mucles the tree started to slowly brake and with one big push the giant tree fell freeing Luffy from it's grasp

"I'M FREEEE! I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT STUPID TREE!" Luffy cheered as Nami sat and had a huge grin on her face as well

Luffy stopped his cheer to see Nami's expression. He hopped over to her side and smiled. "Thanks Nami you really saved my ass. Being stuck in a tree really sucks."

"No problem she muttered as she thought to herself, 'Was it? I had enjoyed it kinda... '

"What chu say Nami? I couldn't hear you." Luffy looked confused as he waited for a response.

"I said no problem." Nami said again but a little louder.

"Whaaaaat?" Luffy said again only dragging it out. A mischievous grin slowly forming and making Nami annoyed.

"I SAID NO PROB-!"

Luffy quickly cut her off, kissing her lightly on the lips then pulling away. His smile never wavering he spoke again.

"I heard you, Nami."

"Oi! I can see a boat coming maybe it's yours!"

Yang called as he set down the lumber he'd gathered.

It was a pirate ship! But was it their nakama?

Luffy stood up to confirm that he heard him and shouted "Okay! Be right there!"

"Come on Nami maybe it's the gang."

"Luffy?..."

Luffy raised an eyebrow as she'd called his name once more and squatted down beside her and asked, "What's up?"

Suddenly Nami surprised him and leaped out kissing him back full force. She Deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Making Luffy fall back onto the ground and her on top of him a little.

Before leaving she nibbled on his lower lip and smiled "You're welcome..." And as she pulls away from him luffy's cheeks

blush a rosy red for a small second before bursting out in laughter, Nami soon joins him. "Shi shi shi shi, fu fu fu fu fu." They both laughed for quite awhile Before Luffy spoke.

"Well time to go I guess..." Luffy said sounding a little sad.

"Sigh...Yeah..." Nami felt the same as she looked to him with a small smile "But hey on the up side. We get to see our friends again."

That little bit of good news seemed to cheer Luffy up as he answered "Hey yeah!"

Luffy hopped to his feet with excitement and dashed a head calling back to her with a "Hurry up Nami! We need you at the helm!"

"Oh right!" Nami spoke as she hops to her feet, and runs after her captain Luffy. But when they got there, the Merry go was there, but where was the crew? They should have been off the ship by now?

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted loudly as he waited for any sign of his crew.

no answer

Luffy gave a confused frown as he gave a "huh?".

"Let me try Luffy." Nami spoke as she stepped up. Getting closer to the ship she breathed in and yells at the top of her lungs,

"ALRIGHT YOU LAZY SEA SLUGS GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERY ONE OF YOU! CAPTAIN AND NAVIGATOR'S ORDERS!"

Suddenly the crew started popping up out a no where

first was Sanji. Who looked extremely happy to see Nami alright.

Then came Ussop and Chopper. Who cheered as they sprang from the ship to hug their long lost captain and navigator. "Luffy! Nami!",

The last two were Robin and Zoro, who apparently had a pretty ruff time with the rest of their ship mates.

"What a motly crew yuh have kid.", spoke old man yang as he stood by the young captain with a scruffy grin.

"Shi, shi, shi Yeah but they're my friends too." Luffy laughed as he placed a hand upon his favored straw hat.

"Oh and by the way. Thanks old man you REALLY made my day.", Luffy smiled and winked. As he turns to his crew and Nami Yang gave a knowing smile as he spoke once more.

"Oh I get it... BUWAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HEH HAAA You sure are a Lucky man der Luffy!"

As Yang turns away and heads up the shore line's hill he calls out,"Come on Yin we need to get something for these kid's departure! "

Yin heard his call and spoke to the small group of people with a smile. "Oh yes! Uh please don't go away just yet little miss and Captain Luffy we have gifts for each of you..." As she ran back up the hill Luffy smiled.

"Hmm? Okay we won't Luffy yelled as he waved them off leaving the rest of the crew to wonder...

"Say Luffy? Who are the two old folk?", Zoro asked as he crossed his arms awaiting for his captain's answer.

"that's old man yang." Luffy said ever so simply as he turns to face his crew.

"And she's lady Yin they were both ship wrecked here a long time ago.", Nami smiled as she stood next to her Captain and interrupting him with a smile upon her own lips.

Luffy's crew was at a loss seeing their captain and navigator's behaviors. And just before anyone could ask, the two elderly people they were just talking about strolled in with something in each of their hands.

"we're back!" smiled Yin as she approached Nami holding out her hands that held their so called gifts.

"Here lil miss I hope you will ware this always."

"Here kid. Take this and don't break it yuh hear me." scolded Yang as he dropped the gift in luffy's hand.

Luffy and Nami each had a small necklaces in their hands. To which Luffy pouted "What no meat?"

Yin smiled and explained, "In our family tradition women are granted the yin symbol as of good fortune and happiness."

"Mine's the yang symbol my family would give it to the next generation to protect the families unity and trust. It also stood for courage and strength and endurance. So as a man keep those words true or die misurable and alone. You get it kid?

Luffy and Nami each looked at one another before looking back at the two elders and answered "Right!"

"Put them together and they make the yin yang symbol of balence." Yin spoke as she pointed at the little trinket around Nami's neck.

Luffy smiled as he looked at his new gift and replied, "Shi, shi, shi, This is thing's pretty cool thanks!"

Nami too smiled at the little thing, "Thank you lady Yin for the gift. I'll wear it always just like you said."

"Alright guys lets head out!" Luffy yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Aye aye!", The crew shouted happily in responce to be once more united as a family and crew.

As everyone ran back to the Merry go Nami and Luffy chose to walked back together.

Luffy looked down at his neckless for a moment then glanced over at Nami and asked, "say Nami?..."

"Hmmm?"

"I guess this makes you my yin to my yang." Luffy chuckled as he placed his forehead against hers.

Nami blushed as she let her own neckless droop from her hand to neck. She then slowly gripped a hold of his free hand, clasping it Luffy took hold of hers as well, intertwining their fingers in a lock.

"I guess so...you idiot but lovable captain.", Nami smiled placing a quick peck on his cheek as they walked back to the merry go hand in hand.

THE END... FIN... WHATEVER kiss kiss ^+^

P.S. Sanji found out so... he kinda goes nuts on luffy.


End file.
